Effectively spending advertising dollars, from the advertiser executive perspective, is a challenging problem. Furthermore, even an otherwise sound advertising campaign can be rendered ineffective by incorrect, delayed, or late to market timing, and even very small delays can render a campaign and its elements much less effective. This is particularly true as mobile devices, across the globe, are used to create and transmit real-time data. Mobile users may create and transmit data at a materially faster rate than existing advertising platforms can effectively intake, absorb, and process in a timely, relevant and targeted manner, from a campaign perspective.
There is a need for more effective techniques in advertising and advertising campaigns.